


kerido hijiko

by r_foudroye



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU where javert's aunt doesn't die when she does, Background Javert/Jean Valjean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, implied - Freeform, javert's aunt (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_foudroye/pseuds/r_foudroye
Summary: “I have not seen you in so long…”(an AU of my fic, "un arbol de almendra," in which Javert gets to see his aunt one last time)
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 3





	kerido hijiko

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know.,..,, what this is.,.,.
> 
> but listen to "durme, durme" and "mi padre era de fransya"

“I have not seen you in so long…”

“I am proud of you, _muchacho.”_  
She patted his cheek in the way she used to.  
He let himself be led through the door, into the dining room.  
The scent of caramelized onions boiled with lemon juice, the warm scent of saffron, and the sizzling of aubergines filled the air as they had in his youth.  
Valjean brushed his fingertips against the back of Javert’s hand. 

“I am.. Sorry.”  
“Why? _Hijo,_ if anyone- it- well- so am I.”

Valjean twined his fingers with Javert’s. 

Later, around the table, there would be talking and laughter and tears.  
Later, there would be a Sabbath blessing, and the singing of old songs, and Javert would show his aunt the oud he had been given.  
Javert would talk about his life, those first few years, of wandering and fear and guilt and shame.  
She would talk about his mother, how they had been friends in their youth, and of the power of G-d who brought Ziboris’s son to her.  
Valjean would talk about Javert, of all those years spent in hiding, of the years spent together, of almond-cakes and old books and marketplaces. 

They would laugh, and cry, and talk into the night. 

And weeks passed, and it came time to leave,  
And she would smile at Javert and the hamsa in his pocket,  
And would press a nazar into Valjean’s palm. 

And they would visit again, and bring more stories, and when it came time for _siete,_ Javert remembered, and felt peace.

**Author's Note:**

> :,)


End file.
